1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a competition and/or leashless type ice axe for ice climbing, Alpining, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable grip for such an ice axe.
2. Related Art
Ice and mountain climbing entail the extensive use of ice axes for ascending and descending ice, snow and rock, for positioning and driving anchor screws, bolts and pins, and for clearing obstacles. In ice climbing, the strength and safety of given placement depends largely upon getting the tip of the pick portion of the ice axe securely driven into the ice. Bulges in the ice or rock, or other obstacles, can inhibit driving the pick tip securely into the ice.
Attempts to enable driving the pick of an ice axe farther into ice or rock than would normally be possible, have resulted in equipment designers putting an exaggerated bend in the ice axe handle near the pick. That is, some ice axe handles have an exaggerated bend in the direction away from that of the pick, ostensibly to accommodate bulges or other obstacles which might otherwise interfere with the handle and prevent the pick from being driven in sufficiently far.
Ice axes typically have a hammer head opposite the pick on the axe's working end. This hammer is designed primarily for driving bolts or pins. On conventional ice axes, the hammer portion of the axe head is shorter than the pick relative to the center of the axe handle, and typically has a bottom surface that is flat.
In addition, competition or leashless type ice axes include a double grip or handle with a primary or off-set handle disposed adjacent and below a secondary or shaft handle. The primary handle is off-set and oriented at an angle inwardly with respect to the secondary handle. The user or climber uses the primary handle while climbing until or unless it is necessary to grip the secondary handle with the second hand. One disadvantage with such ice axes is that the primary handles often are only one size, and fail to properly position the user's hand with respect to the handles. During use, the climber swings the axe back and forth, with a transition point between the primary and secondary handles pivoting in the climber's hand. One complaint is that the primary handle positions the climber's hand too low on the primary handle, resisting the pivot action of the axe during use.